ABSTRACT: NUCATS began our KL2 program in 2008, along with numerous other programs to support K scholars across our hub. The 25 KL2 scholars who have participated in the program include 11 MDs, 8 MD/PhDs and 7 PhDs, whose research areas span laboratory-based translational discovery, outcome measures testing, genomic translation, clinical trials, and community-level interventions. As of fall 2018, 21 KL2 scholars have completed the program. The progress of the KL2 program at NU has been outstanding. The scholars' publication and grant records are exceptional. Seventy-five percent (15/21) of those who completed the program have received individual or independent NIH, DHHS, or AHRQ grant support, including 3 K08s, 1 K22, 5 K23s, 12 R01s, 2 R03s, 1 R18, 1 R21, and 1 R34 Furthermore, 85% of those who have completed the program received NIH support as a PI or a significant contributor, while 90% have received some form of NIH or non-NIH grant support. Subsequent to their appointment periods, our scholars have received a combined total of over $45 million in direct research grants as PIs. Approximately 704 publications (mean 34), as author or co-author, have been attributed to the 21 scholars who have completed the program, after they joined the KL2 program. These data document a strong and sustained impact of the NUCATS KL2 Career Development Program on the CTS community. Closely aligned with the overall goals of NUCATS, we will now build on our outstanding legacy and enhance our impact through three initiatives, by: refining our proven programs, which are based on robust mentoring teams and designed around the educational needs of individual scholars to provide them with optimal, personalized career development opportunities; providing career development resources including formal courses, peer mentoring and systematic career guidance to scholars across disparate areas of expertise; and integrating collaboration, training and resources for scholars, including opportunities for training in team science and community implementation and dissemination, for research experiences in academia, government and industry, and for interactions with other local CTSAs.